Growing Apart
by shadowhuntingcake
Summary: Clary is a young art teacher who thinks her life is perfect. Until she tells her fiancee Jace some news and she finds them growing apart
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello good people of the earth, this is the first fanfic i have written and not given up on within the first paragraph. Please review.**

**Thanks**

**Sam**

**xxxx**

* * *

Clary loved her new job as an art teacher. It was the feel of the brush in her hand and the way she could pass on her skills to other people. And then there was Jace, they lived together in a tiny flat just around the corner from the school she was working at.

"Why am I working in a school full of kids who don't want to do art?" She asked Jace that evening.

"Maybe they haven't opened their minds to the possibility of being creative, the only art they have probably ever done is tagging their names on a bit of wall somewhere" He replied.

That got Clary thinking until Jace came and wrapped his arms around her and started moving his mouth gently along her collar. "Jace" She sighed

"What we are engaged, aren't I allowed to kiss you."

"Yes but it is very distracting."

* * *

The next day Clary's first lesson was free so she set about putting the plan she had thought of last night into action. She filled her palette with vibrant eye caching colours and set to work. An hour later and she was ready. The class filed in and sat at their places as she told them about their new art project. "you will all be given and A3 canvas and you are to treat it as a wall on which you would normally graffiti on and I want you to deface it with all the materials available at the back of the room." The rest of the lesson passed without any hesitations and all the students were putting their full attention into the project. Five minutes before the end of the lesson Clary found herself setting the group homework.

"I want you to find pictures of the things that are important to you, things that inspire you and bring them in for next lesson" she then went and projected images of her and Jace onto the board "this is one of the images I would bring in because my friends are special to me"

An accusing voice said "that's Jace Herondale"

Jace was something of a local celebrity, he was the guy who every girl tried to hook up with when they saw him in a club, the guy every girl listened to and then hung on to his every word. Clary was bad at hiding things but no one could know about her and Jace. They had only been engaged a week so no one apart from their close friends and their parents knew. Then there was the news Clary was waiting for the perfect moment to tell Jace.

"He's just a friend" she said trying to conceal all the thoughts that had just flown around in her head.

"Yeah. He tweets all the time about his red haired little beauty and I bet you're her"

The bell rang meaning that Clary was saved from any further outbursts from her students. The rest of the day was filled with tutoring students who were taking art exams. When all it was over she grabbed her jacket, bike helmet and bag and walked to her motorbike. She started it and drove off school grounds towards home and her Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jace" Clary called as she walked through the door to the flat.

"In here." Came the reply. "I made dinner"

Clary walked through into the kitchen, the kitchen was in darkness and lit by a single candle placed in the centre of the table. "Jace you shouldn't have" she said as she sat down.

"I can make dinner for my special girl whenever I want, can't I."

"Yes and I really appreciate it. How was your day?"

"Awful, the boss wouldn't stop shouting at everyone because that oaf Sebastian spilt coffee on the photocopier."

"Well mine was awesome; I actually got them doing some proper art."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when the two of them had finished pudding they went and sat on the sofa to watch their favourite movie, Skyfall. "Jace" Clary said as the end credits rolled. "I have to tell you something"

"What Clary, you know you can tell me anything"

Jace never found out what clary was going to say as she crumpled in to heap on the floor unconscious.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was a blur and Jace couldn't remember who had said what, it was just endless mass of paperwork and questions. The questions only stopped when he curled up on the hard waiting room chair and dozed off.

"Mr Herondale, your girlfriend has come round if you would like to follow me."

Jace followed the nurse through a maze of corridors until she stopped outside a small room with a viewing window. Through this window Jace saw Clary lying asleep her flame red hair covering the pillow. The doctor inside gestured for Jace to come in.

"We have yet to discover what caused Clary to faint but we think she should take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy."

"Her pregnancy" Jace said interrupting the doctor. "That was probably what she was trying to tell me."

"I recommend you go home get some sleep and come and see your fiancée in the morning, when she will hopefully be discharged."

Jace turned and started dragging his feet across the floor to the empty flat.

* * *

**A/N: How Jace managed to fall asleep on one of them hospital chairs, they are really uncomfortabl****e. **

**See you around some time next week **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey good people of the earth I have finished chapter three. It is longer than anything I've ever written before. Eleven faves and 23 follows as I write. Thank you for your continued support as it is the readers who make a writer.**

**Warning this chapter contains mentions of self-harm and attempted suicide.**

**Enjoy; Sam XXX**

* * *

The bed felt empty and cold without Clary thought Jace as tried to sleep despite the overwhelming shock of finding out Clary was pregnant. The feeling of emptiness had settled in his stomach, his body was longing for Clary's small form to be huddled against him.

The next morning he drove to the hospital to take his beautiful fiancée home but he was met by the doctor from the night before

"I need to talk to you about Clary there are some details we need to clear up after we received the results from the toxicology tests earlier this morning" the doctor said to Jace indicating there was something serious to Clary's collapse.

"If you will take a seat. Did you know if Miss Fray took any kind of medication?"

"No she was perfectly healthy" Jace answered truthfully.

"Did Miss Fray seem in any way depressed or upset?"

"No"

"The toxicology tests show that Miss Fray overdosed on anti-depressants"

* * *

**Jace POV.**

I never knew Clary being depressed she was always a happy person but I remembered the happiest people are always the loneliest. There was only one person I could turn to find out about Clary's past; her mother, Jocelyn

Jocelyn lived in a small bungalow on the outskirts of town. I tried to calm my breathing as I rang the bell. I was going to meet a complete stranger and get her to tell me about her daughter's past. The door opened and in the doorway stood a woman who was a spitting image of Clary

"I'm Jocelyn, you must be Jace" she said.

I nodded

"Where's Clary" she asked her concern for her daughter obvious.

"She's in hospital which is why I am here"

"I knew this would happen sometime you better come in and have a cup of tea"

I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Sit" Jocelyn said "What I am telling you doesn't leave this room. Ok. My ex-husband and Clary father was abusive; it started when she was six and we finally plucked up the courage and ran on her ninth birthday. Once we had gotten away I thought that would be it but it wasn't. Clary started having flashbacks which lead to her becoming depressed, self-harming and eventually trying to commit suicide. She stopped tacking the anti-depressants a couple of years back because she was over it or so she thought."

I tried to process all that Jocelyn had just said. I couldn't believe my Clary had gone through all that and not to4ld me, I suppose she didn't want to relive it and telling me would make me think she was weak.

* * *

**see you guys around some time next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long delay on writing another chapter I just haven't had time to sit down and write. I will NOT update until I have had three reviews for this chapter because I need some kind of opinion on what is happening. Enjoy!**

**Warning: graphic detail of abuse**

* * *

**Clary POV**

It was now a couple of days since I was discharged from the hospital. My phone chimed signalling that my mother had replied to the message I had sent her earlier.

Yeah Jace did come to see me I told him parts but you need to tell him the full story-Mum

I was now standing in the doorway to Jace's home office.

"Jace, I have something to tell you. My mother didn't tell you everything the other day. She left something out." I said moving to sit on his lap.

"Clary you don't have to do this I know this is painful for you." Jace said wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"There was a reason my mother and I ran when we did, I had an older brother, Jonathan, and my father killed him in front of me. He then slapped me until my jaw broke and my blood was running down the wall I was standing next to. Then that night we ran."

* * *

**Jace POV**

Clary was now nestled into my embrace, her tears dampening the front of my shirt.

"Clary, you need to stay strong for me and the baby. You are not gonna let this drag you down, I'm going to ring Izzy so the two of you can go baby shopping."

Clary had by this point stopped crying so I picked her up and carried her to the sofa where we sat for the rest of the night discussing baby names.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I woke early the next morning and found Clary in the bathroom vomiting.

"Clary, are you ok," I asked.

"Yeah it's just morning sickness" she replied sounding queasy "I'm just going to have to go to work and face the day"

* * *

**3rd Person**

The day passed pretty quickly and before clary knew it, it was time to visit the headmistress to talk to her about possible maternity leave. Jace had text her sometime in the middle of the day asking how she was and if she wanted anything special for tea that night.

The meeting with the headmistress went smoothly and Clary was granted a year's absence going on leave three months before the baby was due.

* * *

**I don't really have any time to write anymore but when you review can you please put baby name suggestions in there as I have no idea what to call this baby. Tonight is a very important night as it is the season premiere with Peter Capaldi as Dr who.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter five and at 30 follows I think you deserve it. Reviews will have to be in double figures before I update again, they don't even have to say please update soon, I need more ideas for baby names.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

It was now three weeks since Clary had collapsed and she was more distant than ever, she stopped painting in her spare time and spent most weekends planning what she was going to do with her students. The shopping trip with Izzy was a disaster. I had to call Izzy to see what had happened as Clary came home upset. I was drifting away from my number one girl and I didn't know how to save our relationship.

I walked through our empty flat as Clary was working late. I stopped outside the room we were painting for the baby, three walls were cream and the final wall was waiting to be painted a light shade of green. You couldn't move in my office for the furniture we had bought.

* * *

Two days later

"Clary come on we'll be late for the appointment" I said whilst shacking her awake after she had dozed off on the sofa.

"Okay, let's go"

It was days like these when I saw the old Clary resurface, the one I fell in love with. She was excited about this scan, even though she knew she was three months pregnant. We had agree that we didn't want to know whether the baby was a boy or a girl even though we would have had to wait two more months to find out.

* * *

**Clary POV**

After the scan Jace took me to Java Jones, my favourite coffee shop as I had a craving for a blue berry muffin. As I ate my muffin I thought over my first three months of pregnancy. It had been easy after the morning sickness had gone. I was told earlier today that because I was so small the last few months of my pregnancy would be hard due to the size of the baby. Jace and I were drifting apart; I knew it was my fault as I tried to forget what I had told him. I couldn't erase my past but I had tried over many years to forget what had happened but that hadn't worked so eventually I turned to self-harm and trying to erase those images from my mind had driven me to suicide. How would I put the past behind me and fix my broken relationship.

* * *

**So there you are chapter five, I will update when the reviews are In double figures and I know what to do with the storyline.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought that yesterday's chapter was pretty naff so I have written today without a care for the number of reviews, they don't really matter it just shows that people appreciate you have found time to write down your ideas. Reading them and writing this gives me a break from the French coursework I have to do between now and when I go back to school a week tomorrow. This chapter is best served with a packet of beef hula hoops (do you get them in America?). Enjoy!**

**Jace POV**

Three days ago I saw our baby for the first time, even if it was just a small grainy black and white jolted me back to reality. I was now thinking of ways to reawaken Clary and I's relationship. I had the perfect idea. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled the number.

"Izzy I need your help."

* * *

**Izzy POV**

I knocked on the door of my brothers flat, he answered the door.

"Iz, thank you for today, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Jace when would I ever refuse to help my favourite brother out, where's Clary"

"In the baby's room"

I barged past him and stalked into the room at the end of the hallway, Clary was stood painting one wall a pale shade of green.

"Clary, Jace said you needed a shopping buddy."

"Yeah I kinda need some bigger clothes, another couple of months and I'll be out of everything that used to fit me."

"Come on then let's go."

* * *

**Jace POV**

Clary was now out of the house for a couple of hours so I could put my plan into action. At least I could cook so we didn't have to go out for a romantic meal. I filled the flat with candles and rose petals. To an outsider it may have looked like I was going to seduce my fiancée but she would take this as a symbol that we needed to talk.

Izzy and Clary arrived back at the exact time I asked, giving Izzy time to get Clary dressed in my favourite emerald green silk dress of hers. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and gasped.

"Jace" she said surprised at the effort I had made that evening.

"Clary, we need to talk" she turned her head away from my gaze. "You trying to distance yourself from the rest of the world will not change what happened in the past, in six months' time the biggest responsibility ever will be placed upon us. We are going to be parents and you can't raise a child without a little help along the way." By this point I was standing behind her, my arms round her and my hands clasped above the point where my unborn son or daughter was.

"I'm sorry delving into my past isn't going get anything sorted" she turner round in my embrace and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. "But neither is this" she said as I bent down to kiss her.

**There you are. I am rubbish at writing romantic scenes as I have been single since the day I was born. Review, it makes me smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, I'm updating again after yesterday. I think I just can't wait for my first fic to be finished. 35 follows and 13 favourites. Last night I also hit a milestone THREE THOUSAND VEIWS. Words will not allow me to show you how I feel about this. Thanks for sticking with me for this long so here is chapter seven.**

**Warning; suggestive themes**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up the next morning naked, the previous night all a blur of Jace's golden hair and his favourite song. We had danced round the flat until our feet hurt to My Chemical Romance's Teenagers. Then he dragged me to our room and then…

I dressed and walked into the kitchen and found Jace making pancakes.

"What do you want on your pancakes Clary?" he asked.

"Umm, chocolate spread and banana." Jace shot me a strange look, I then realised I had asked for chocolate spread, something I never ate. Dam pregnancy for messing up my taste buds.

I sat down at the table and my pancake was exactly what I had asked for. Jace slid into the seat opposite.

"So today we are going to paint what I didn't paint yesterday and we are gonna start assembling some of the furniture." I said between mouthfuls of pancake.

"Yes Sir"

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

**Jacee POV**

"ouch that

Jachurt" cursed Clary. I dropped the screwdriver I was holding and rushed towards her "it's nothing the baby just kicked for the first time" she then took my hand and placed on her stomach where I felt my baby's kick for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arrgh, Wednesday's chapter was so short I kinda feel bad about it. So here's another one. I will try to update tomorrow and maybe on Tuesday but I have to go to school on Wednesday so I'll probably only update once a week after that. Do enjoy chapter eight.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

Maybe because I felt my unborn son or daughter kick my hand for the first time over a month ago or maybe it's just me longing to hold my child in my arms, I look closer to the screen. The image is distorted but there is my baby. Our baby. I are bought back to reality when the doctor undertaking Clary's twenty week scan said "congratulations its twins".

* * *

**Clary POV**

Twins. The word echoes around in my mind. "How come it didn't show up in my last scan" I ask.

"The second baby was most likely hidden behind the second baby when the scan took place causing the ultrasound to detect one baby."

Jace's face is deathly white as he realises that there will be more than one baby to look after. After yesterday, a day spent finalising our wedding plans, the stress of today had me wanting to just collapse into a ball and sleep.

In the car home Jace says "so its twins and we find out two weeks before we tie the knot".

"Well I know it's not good timing but still we can be married and settle down and then the twins will arrive three months later. Anyway I have to see my dress now so can you drop me of on the high street and Izzy will bring me home.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Jace POV**

Clary looked perfect walking down the aisle. Her beautiful face was hidden by a sheer white veil. Her dress fell elegantly over her baby bump and stopping an inch from the ground, an elegant train attached from the back. I paid very little attention to what the vicar was saying until the words "you may kiss the bride". I lifted the veil off Clary's face and kissed her. We walked out of the church and into the wedding car, it was an elegant blue Austin Seven ready to take us to the hall down the road where we having the reception.

The day was beautiful; we danced on the lawn of the house watching the sun set over the river as the clock neared midnight I swept Clary into my arms and placed her into the taxi. She was asleep before we got home.

* * *

**Clarys wedding dress: my head, no im not letting you in there**

**Church; search Christ the consoler Newby Hall. **

**Reception; search Newby hall. You cant actually see the sun set over the river but I wrote that any way. **

**There will be two more chapters of this story**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the last chapter. I am so sorry I had massive writers block this weekend.**

**just some small thanks for the support you guys have given me throought this story.**

**Well here is chapter 9.**

**Three weeks after the wedding**  
**Jace POV**

It was the middle of the morning when I received a phone call from Jocelyn.

"Jace, Clarys gone into labour. I'm at the hospital with her but the doctor says the babies won't be born until later this afternoon."

I put the phone down, grab my jacket and run out of the office, grateful that my boss told me permission to go when this did happen.

I raced through the roads until hit the mid-morning traffic; I sat and waited for the traffic lights to change casting my mind back moment I could call Clary Mrs Herondale.

* * *

I finally arrived at the hospital, an hour later. I gave Clary name at the desk and told she was on the third floor in room 17. I arrived outside the room and through the open door I could see clary sat on the bed with a bundle in her arms. Jocelyn was sat next to her with an identical bundle.

Jocelyn stood up as I entered the room and placed my son into my arms. "Congratulations" she whispered and left the room. I sat down in the seat she had just vacated. "Two beautiful baby boys" Clary said to me.

"This is defiantly Harry" I said giving one of the names from our shortlist.

"Then this is Logan"

Maybe life wasn't always perfect but those two boys were the best thing that ever happened to us.

We settled into our place in life forever.


End file.
